paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Walk With The Dinosaurs
This story was inspired by the 90's BBC Show, Walking With Dinosaurs. Summary The pups are out in the desert when they find a dinosaur egg. When Angus is shown the egg, he decides to take the pups through the Mesozoic Era to meet the Dinosaurs first hand. Story The Find The Pups are in Arizona digging up fossils. Sweetie is dumbfounded by the heat. Sweetie : (panting) Is there any chance we could go back to the hotel? I'm melting here! Tracker : With how white your fur is, I'm surprised you can even feel the heat. Sweetie : White fur doesn't mean I can't die of heat stroke. Ugh. We'll never find these fossils at this rate. (continues panting) Everest : I found something! (The pups rush to the scene) Sweetie : Thank God! I was worried nothing would come out of our search. Tracker : It looks like an egg. Rubble : A dinosaur egg. Chase : Which one it is, we don't know. There were many species of dinosaur. Skye : Maybe Angus can help. He knows a lot. He'll know who's egg this was. Chase : Then, what are we waiting for? Let's find Angus. Back to the Space Engine Scene Changes with Sweetie' badge. Angus is seen in the Lookout's Garage tinkering with the Space Engine. Angus : This is exciting! With the new drive installed, the Space Engine is now capable of travelling anywhere in time on a separate setting. I just need to make a few adjustments. (crawls in the crawlspace and begins messing with several of the pipes) uh huh. mm hm. uh huh. That should be good. Alright. I just hope the new lines can bear the stress of- Sweetie : ANGUS! (Angus jumps) We need to talk. Angus : I know we were nearly killed last time we took the Space Engine for a run, but I've been working on it since then. I'm sure nothing more will go wrong. Sweetie : (confused) What are you talking about? We just got back from Arizona and brought a dinosaur egg with us. Angus : A dinosaur egg, huh? Let me see it. Sweetie : I was hoping you'd identify it for us. The pups bring the egg to Angus who examines it. Afterwards he give surprising news. Angus : This isn't a dinosaur egg. Pups : What? Angus : It's a Placerias egg. They lived around the first true dinosaurs, which were the Ceolophysis. Sylvia : What sense does that make? Angus : They're names of dinosaurs. Speaking of which, I just got finished upgrading the Space Engine. It is now capable of going anywhere in time from this moment back. Rubble : So, we can see Dinosaurs? Angus : Why not? All aboard the New Space Engine! The pups board the Space Engine and strap into their seats. Angus : Everyone ready? Pups : Yes! Angus : Then let's go. The Space Engine glows then disappears from view. I Don't Think We're In Adventure Bay Anymore The Space Engine reappears in a very different world. The pups unstrap themselves and are stunned by the view outside their window. There is a lot of green vegetation and a river flows through the region with a huge waterfall in the background. Very different creatures are roaming the land. Sylvia : Where and when are we? Angus : Welcome back to Arizona in 220,000,000 B.C. Beautiful, isn't it? Rocky : Easy for you to say. Angus : Hey, this is my first time in this time. I'm just as unfamiliar as you are. Sylvia : Tell me this time doesn't have a weird name. Angus : It's the Late Triassic Period. Rubble : (slightly terrified) Is that the Late Triassic Period? Angus : No, that's a black widow spider. Rubble : BLACK WIDOW?! (screams as he runs from the black widow who is running away as well.) Chase : There's a black widow aboard? Sweetie : (to Angus) Do something! Angus : Not to worry. Black widows are very shy spiders. They don't bite unless they have no other option. Black Widow : (in a squeaky voice with a southern accent) Is it safe to come out yet? Angus : Yes. We aren't here to hurt you. Black Widow : That's a relief. I was worried because that chubby dog over there was screaming and it scared me. Rubble : (upset) Who are you calling chubby? Black Widow : You. Angus : I think it's a Southern Black Widow. Those are the most recognizable of the Widow Spiders. Chase : There are other species of Widow spiders? Angus : Yes. 33 to be exact. A roar is heard. Angus : Sounds like a Placerias herd. I've never seen one. (looks out the observation window with the pups) Ohohohohoooo! They are so cool! Looks like they're getting a drink from the river. Sweetie : Where are the dinosaurs? I want to see the dinosaurs. Angus : Dinosaurs are very rare in this time. Sylvia : Are the Placerias dinosaurs? Angus : Heck no! They're much more ancient. There were once more of them, but now they are endangered. Everest : They look ferocious. Angus : They're herbivores. They eat plants, not meat. Their tusks are for digging up tasty roots. Their harmless. A loud roar is heard. Angus : Except for if they happen to be on two angry males who are fighting over the right to mate. Sweetie : (rolling her eyes) Typical males. Tracker : Hey! Sweetie : I wasn't talking about you. A small reptile standing on its hind legs is seen stalking a Placerias. Zuma : Talk about follow the leader. That tiny thing's got his prize. Angus : That is a dinosaur. Sweetie : (confused) That little thing? I thought we'd be seeing a T Rex. Angus : Those won't evolve until the Cretaceous Period, which is still many mill of years away. The dinosaur outside the window is a Ceolophysis. It's one of the first true dinosaurs to roam the Earth. Sweetie : So, it's not dangerous? Angus : By itself, no. In large numbers, certainly so. The Placerias suddenly start to stir. Black Widow : Those Placerias don't look too happy. Angus : There's only one reason for this. A huge carnivor suddenly appears and bites a Placerias in the leg. It roars when it releases. Angus : Postosucus. Skye : What's that? Angus : A merciless predator. The biggest carnivor on Earth in this time. Hard Times In The Dry Season Meanwhile in Colorado Titanic Growth New Seas Monsters of the Shallows Blood in Atlantic Skies Antarctic Forests End of an Era Conclusion